The Ex
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Memangnya ... apa yang salah dengan berteman bersama mantan pacar? [ For Berry Salada aka Hila's birthday ] [AU]


**Note** : birthday fict untuk hila. aku gak bisa buatkan kamu fik rate m, apalagi bikin scene sesuanu. haha. but, hope u like this and happy birthday ... uhuk yang sekarang umurnya udah legal XDD

* * *

 **"The Ex"**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

I didn't receive any profits in this fanfiction

* * *

.

.

"Sasuke, temanku bilang orang yang masih berteman dengan mantan itu psikopat." Sakura memutar bola mata diam-diam, melirik entitas Sasuke yang sedang mengemudikan mobil—duduk di sampingnya.

"Temanmu yang mana?"

"Ino."

Mobil _sport_ berwarna hitam itu masih melaju kencang di jalan tol. Kecepatannya tidak berkurang sedikit pun. Kepalanya tetap mengatensi pada jalanan di depan mata. Semburat jingga yang membersamai senja membias melalui kaca mobil. Masih belum ada ujaran apa pun dari mulut Sasuke. Tampaknya lelaki itu memilih melupakan konversasi yang terjadi.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Sakura bertanya lagi, mengindikasikan rasa penasaran yang kentara.

Kalau bisa menghindar, Sasuke akan menghindar dari topik menyebalkan ini. Namun karena Sakura telanjur meminta pandangannya, tidak mungkin ia tetap bisu sebab kondisi malah akan memojokkannya pada impresi yang ambigu. Jadi ... "Apanya?" ia memilih berpura-pura, seolah dirinya tidak benar-benar paham apa maksud pertanyaan si gadis merah muda.

Sakura menoleh dan menaikkan satu alis. " _Please_ , Sasuke ... jangan pura-pura bego deh." Wajahnya merengut dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Konsentrasi masih mendominasi. Sepertinya konversasi yang berlangsung masih belum mampu menggoyahkan kefokusan Sasuke dari setir mobil dan jalan tol yang membentang di sepanjang netra memandang. Rahang tegasnya tidak mengeras. Pun mimik wajahnya tak berubah kaku. "Selama tidak melanggar peraturan dan merasa nyaman, aku memilih tidak peduli. Kita bebas berteman dengan siapa saja."

Senyuman tipis hadir di bibir Sakura. "Ya, benar. Aku juga begitu." Kemudian, gadis itu memutar lagi kepalanya ke depan. Iris zamrudnya menelanjangi senja melalui perantara kaca mobil yang bening.

Mantan. Sasuke dan Sakura dulunya pernah merajut tali asmara ketika di jenjang SMA. Lalu, jalinan asmara itu kandas menjelang kelulusan. Putus secara baik-baik. Lantas takdir kembali mempertemukannya lima tahun kemudian dalam kondisi sama-sama sudah bekerja. Dan tanpa diduga, pertemuan itu mengantarkannya pada kecocokan untuk _join_ membentuk sebuah bisnis bersama. Bisnis _clothing_ yang kini dikelola berdua. Sudah mempunyai empat _outlet_ dalam kurun waktu satu tahun didirikan.

Jadi ... apa yang salah dengan berteman bersama mantan? Sasuke rasa tak ada yang salah akan hal itu. Bertemanlah dengan siapa saja, walau bersama mantan sekalipun. Pertemanan positif dapat membawa dampak baik. Dan interpretasinya terbukti benar.

Sakura juga sama. Ia rasa tak ada yang salah dengan berteman bersama mantan. Karenanya ia tak setuju saat Ino mengatakan bahwa orang yang masih berteman dengan mantan adalah psikopat. Kenapa harus disebut psikopat? Itu terlalu frontal dan berlebihan, menurutnya.

Mobil pun keluar dari gerbang tol dan beralih memasuki jalan raya yang lumayan lenggang. Senja di cakrawala perlahan memudar. Langit mulai gelap. Jutaan noktah berpendar menyelimuti angkasa. Tampaknya, kelindan malam telah siap menggantikan spektrum terang yang kelelahan. Sedang mulut Sasuke dan Sakura masih kelu dan membiarkan hening menjadi pendominasi suasana. Dengan otak yang sibuk berspekulasi bersama imajinya sendiri-sendiri.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai Sasuke memasuki sebuah vila di kawasan pantai. Mesin mobil dimatikan, namun keduanya masih sama-sama statis dalam posisinya masing-masing. Sasuke melirik Sakura, "Tidak turun?"

"Kau juga belum, kan?" Gadis itu balik bertanya dengan wajah datar.

Sasuke melihatnya sekilas, kemudian membuka pintu mobil. "Ayo turun," ajaknya.

Sakura membuka pintu yang ada di sebelahnya, mengikuti instruksi Sasuke untuk turun dari dalam mobil yang telah ditumpanginya sejak tadi. Melihat Sasuke yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di depan kap mobil, gadis bermarga Haruno itu mengikutinya.

Sapuan angin laut langsung menyambut keduanya. Menggelitiki kulit-kulit mereka untuk sadar akan hadirnya suhu dingin. Langit malam itu tak berbintang. Gelap gulita melingkupi bumi yang diinjak. Pijaran lampu-lampu vila layaknya spektrum yang mencipta perbedaan kentara. Lautan yang berjarak beberapa meter dari vila hanya terdengar deraunya saja.

"Kalau kau merasa tak nyaman, kita bisa membatalkan liburan dan kembali ke kota malam ini juga." Sasuke bersuara, memecah derau yang terdengar samar-samar dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Tidak, aku tidak." Sakura cepat-cepat menjawab, takut menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

Sasuke mencebikkan bibir. "Kau iya," tuduhnya yakin.

"Aku tidak, Sasuke." Sakura menyanggah, merasa tidak terima akan tuduhan yang Sasuke utarakan kepadanya. "Berhenti menuduhku karena sebenarnya kau adalah pihak yang merasa tak nyaman bukan?"

"Jangan memutar balik fakta." Sasuke juga masih keras kepala. Diam-diam ia mencuri oksigen untuk dihirupnya dalam-dalam.

 _Sasuke, temanku bilang orang yang masih berteman dengan mantan itu psikopat_. Perkataan Sakura tadi kembali berdengung di telinganya. Seperti kaset rusak yang melantunkan tembang pemangggil setan yang menakutkan. Dengungan itu mengganggunya. Mengusiknya dari ketentraman yang telah diimajinasikan sebelumnya. Sasuke mengepalkan tangan, lalu menoleh pada Sakura yang berjarak beberapa jengkal darinya.

"Sejujurnya, aku terganggu oleh ucapan temanmu yang mengatakan bahwa berteman dengan mantan itu psikopat." Mendengar Sasuke berbicara, gadis itu mengubah atensi dan menatapnya. "Tapi itu bukan berarti aku mau kita selamanya hanya sekadar teman."

Bola mata Sakura melebar. "Hah? Maksudnya?"

Bibir Sasuke menyeringai, lantas ia menarik tangan Sakura. "Tak usah pura-pura polos. Kau mengerti maksudku." Langkah dicipta, kaki-kaki itu melangkah pelan.

Dahi Sakura berkerut. Sebenarnya ia memang paham apa esensi ucapan tersebut. Namun baginya masih ada hal yang semu dan butuh penjelasan lebih dalam. "T-tunggu ...," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya secara sepihak. "Ma-maksudmu ... kita ... berpacaran lagi?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Diam sejenak, Sasuke yang sudah berposisi beberapa langkah di depan Sakura kemudian memiringkan kepala untuk menatapnya. "Tidak." ia melontar pasif. Membiarkan gadis merah muda itu semakin berspekulasi macam-macam. Mempersilakan pikirannya bercabang bebas merangkai segala rupa opini.

Sakura mengentakkan tangan. Membuat lengannya yang digenggam Sasuke tercerai-berai seketika itu juga. Oh, mungkinkah si lelaki Uchiha yang arogan itu mencoba untuk mengolok-olok dan mempermainkannya? Ia bertanya-tanya, cukup berhasil membuatnya merasa kesal. Namun tak cukup untuk membakar emosi dan membiarkannya meledak.

"Aku sudah tak minat berpacaran. Maksudku teman hidup, Sakura." Sasuke berkata dengan gamblang, menyulam afirmatif serius agar tak ada lagi keraguan.

Sakura masih mematung di tempat dengan mata membesar. Diliputi renjana yang merasuk seperti purnama yang berhasil mencuri perhatian malam. Kalau ucapannya sejelas itu, tentu saja Sakura mengerti tanpa perlu berteka-teki lagi. "Aaah ... apa artinya barusan itu kau melamarku, Sasuke?" ia berkata menggoda, mengikis habis spasi beberapa langkah yang tercipta.

"Untuk sementara kau boleh menganggapnya begitu. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah merencakan akan melakukan kejutan ini ... nanti."

"Ah, aku tahu. Apa kau berencana melamarku di hari peresmian dan pembukaan _outlet_ kelima kita bulan depan?"

Sasuke menyeringai, lantas menyatukan lagi jemari mereka. "Bukan kau namanya jika tak bisa menebak dan memahami ucapanku yang implisit."

Bibir Sakura mengorbit tawa ekspresif tanpa suara dengan bangga, pipinya pun merona. Tidak ada yang salah berteman dengan mantan. Karena ... bisa jadi mantan adalah jodoh di masa depan yang sempat gugur sementara oleh keadaan. Ia pun balas menggenggam jari-jari Sasuke yang menaut tangannya. Lalu keduanya berjalan menuju vila untuk melanjutkan rencana liburan mereka di pantai selama dua hari.

Berawal dari membentuk bisnis _clothing_ bersama mantan pacar, dan berakhir akan segera disahkan di pelaminan.

.

.

 **the end**

.

.

 **a/n** : beberapa bulan kemarin aku dilanda wb dahsyat. dan ini fik pertama yang berhasil kutulis hingga finis pasca berjuang dari wb yang menggulung. ah, sorry kalau tulisannya kurang feel atau gimana, sebab aku sendiri masih dalam tahap bangkit dari wb :"))

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca.

 **Uchihamelia**


End file.
